


Overcompensating

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Brother Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Closeted, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean, Closeted Dean Winchester, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gay Dean Winchester, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Overcompensating, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Is Dean doing it? Or is Sam just talking shit? The world may never know ;)Oneshot/drabble





	Overcompensating

"You know what, Dean?" Sam said one day as they were walking into a diner. And he was smirking too, the little bitch. "I think you're overcompensating for something."

What? What the hell was that even supposed to mean? Dean didn't know and damn did he even want to? "I'm not overcompensating for anything, Sam!"

"Well...you are kinda butch, after all."

"I am not butch!" Dean's voice didn't crack either. "I like women, and I love sex! So there."

"I never said you were gay, nor did I say you didn't like sex..." Sam's smirk widened, if even possible. He was totally evil. "See? Overcompensating."

"...I will hit you."


End file.
